danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
אלכסנדר רופא
אלכסנדר רופא הוא פרופסור אמריטוס בהאוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים, בקתדרה למדעי היהדות על שם פרופ' יצחק בקר. תולדות חיים אלכסנדר רופא נולד בפיזא (איטליה) בשנת 1932. אביו, צבי גרש רויפר, היה פעיל ציוני וניהל את בית הספר הימי של בית"ר בצ'יויטאווקיה. לפני מותו, בקיץ 1938, ציוה לאשתו לקחת את הילדים ולעלות לארץ ישראל. בסתיו 1939 הגיעה המשפחה ארצה. את רוב לימודיו עשה א' רופא בארץ: בתי ספר יסודיים בתל-אביב, רמתיים (הוד השרון), רמת-גן; גימנסיה "אהל שם" ברמת-גן. היה חניך ומדריך בתנועת הצופים. עבר הכשרה חקלאית בקרית-ענבים. בצבא שירת בחטיבת ירושלים והשתתף במלחמת ששת-הימים. בשנת 1951 נרשם ללימודים במקרא ובהיסטוריה של עם ישראל באוניברסיטה העברית. למד מקרא אצל מ"ד קאסוטו, יחזקאל קויפמן, יצחק אריה זליגמן, ש' טלמון, מאיר וייס, מ' הרן, ש"א ליונשטם; היסטוריה של תקופת המקרא עם ב' מזר, אברהם מלמט; אשורולוגיה עם חיים תדמור; לשון עברית עם נ"ה טור-סיני, י' קוטשר, ז' בן-חיים, ש' מורג; מדע הדתות עם דוד פלוסר, רי"צ ורבלובסקי. כתב עבודת דוקטור בנושא "האמונה במלאכים במקרא" בהדרכת י"א זליגמן והוסמך בשנת 1970. מאז שנת 1959 לימד א' רופא במוסדות האקדמיים הבאים: האוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים, המכון האוניברסיטאי בחיפה, אוניברסיטת פנסילבניה בפילדלפיה, אוניברסיטת בן-גוריון בנגב, אוניברסיטת ייל (ניו הבן), אוניברסיטת פירנצה (איטליה), בית המדרש לרבנים של התנועה המסורתית בניו יורק, האוניברסיטה ההומאניסטית במוסקווה, היברו יוניון קולג' בסינסינאטי, המכון האפיפיורי לביבליה ברומא, אוניברסיטת סאו פאולו (ברזיל), המרכז האוניברסיטאי באריאל, הסמינאר התיאולוגי של סיציליה (פלרמו).כן הוזמן להרצאות אורח באוניברסיטאות דלקמן: תל-אביב, בר-אילן, רומא, פיסא, טורינו, האוניברסיטה הקתולית (מילאנו), ונציה, קטאניה (סיציליה), הסורבון (פאריס), גטינגן, מרבורג וטיבינגן (גרמניה), קולומביה (ניו-יורק), ברנדייס (מאסאצ'וסטס) בלומינגטון (אינדיאנה). רופא פרש מן ההוראה באוניברסיטה העברית בשנת 2000 בדרגת פרופסור מן המניין. שימש פעמיים כראש החוג למקרא וכן שימש יועץ אקדמי מטעם האוניברסיטה העברית לבית הספר להשתלמות מורים בתל אביב. בין השנים תש"ם – תשמ"ו ערך את סדרת המחקרים "עיונים במקרא ובתקופתו", כרכים א' – ד'. בין השנים תשנ"ה – תשס"ט ערך את כתב העת טקסטוס, מחקרי מפעל המקרא של האוניברסיטה העברית, כרכים י"ח – כ"ד. בשנת 1954 נשא לאישה את אסתר קסלר. נולדו להם ארבעה ילדים ונכדים ונינים. על ילדותו משפחת אמי חייתה באיטליה מאות שנים. סב-סבי, יואל גאליקי מהעיר סיינה, יצא מן הגטו כדי להתנדב למלחמת השחרור האיטלקית הראשונה בשנת 1848. דודי גואידו (יהודה) גאליקי היה קצין בצבא איטליה ונלחם במלחמת העולם הראשונה, שהאיטלקים חשבוה למלחמת השחרור הרביעית. (ואולם סבי אלברטו גאליקי היה איש שלום ואמר לכל מי שהיה מוכן לשמוע, שאיטליה איננה צריכה להיכנס למלחמה.) בקיצור, חווית איחוד איטליה ושחרורה מעול הקיסרות ההבסבורגית הייתה נטועה עמוק במשפחת אמי. כאשר אבי צבי רויפר הגיע לאיטליה כסטודנט ממזרח אירופה, הוא הביא למשפחה זו את בשורת הציונות. אולם בד בבד העריך מאוד את איטליה על האווירה הליבראלית שלה (למרות השלטון הפשיסטי). בעצם, הכרתי לא מעט סטודנטים מן הארץ, מיוון וממזרח אירופה שבאו ללמוד באיטליה: כולם הוקסמו ממנה. האנטישמיות רחשה מתחת לפני השטח, אך סטודנטים זרים לא יכלו לחוש אותה. היא הייתה נחלת חלק מן הכמורה הקתולית והיסודות היותר קיצוניים במפלגה הפשיסטית. כל זה שייך לעבר של משפחתי. באשר לי, כשגורשתי מבית הספר הכללי, בשנת 1938, ונכנסתי לבית הספר היהודי בעיר פיסא (זה היה שמה בישראל), הייתי התלמיד היחיד בכיתה ב ולמדתי יחד עם שני תלמידים מכיתה ג. כך הגעתי ארצה עם מטען של שלוש כיתות של בית ספר איטלקי, וזה היה לא מעט, כי תכנית הלימודים שלו הייתה עשירה. בארץ, אמי, שהייתה מוסמכת של אוניברסיטת פיסא בלימודים קלאסיים, עמדה על כך שנלמד שפה וספרות איטלקית בשיעורים פרטיים. כך שימרתי מטען מסוים מן התרבות האיטלקית. אני מעריך את עושרה וקורא בספרותה. המקור:ראיון עם לאה מזור תרומה למחקר תחום ההתמחות של אלכסנדר רופא הוא משולש: תולדות נוסח המקרא, תולדות הספרות המקראית ותולדות אמונת ישראל בתקופת המקרא. במחקריו הוא שואף לאינטגראציה של שלושת התחומים הללו, משום שכל אחד מהם נבנה מתובנות שהושגו בתחומים האחרים. א.ספרו הראשון האמונה במלאכים בישראל (עבודת הדוקטור) מנסה לברר עד כמה האמונה במלאכים היא ניסיון 'לתרגם' מסורות פוליתאיסטיות עתיקות אל מושגיה של אמונה באל אחד. כך למשל האל הכנעני רשף, שעדיין נזכר בשירות מקראיות, הפך לשליח של ה' ונקרא 'מלאך המשחית'; והאל 'ביתאל', הנזכר גם מחוץ לישראל, ממשיך להתגלות במקום בית-אל, אך נקרא מכאן אילך 'מלאך' סתם. זהו כנראה אחד מפניה של 'תורת המלאכים' העתיקה בישראל, בתקופת בית ראשון. שרידים של אמונה פוליתאיסטית כזו ניכרים, למשל, בתרגום השבעים לבראשית ל"ב 2 – 3 ולדברים ל"ב 8 – 9 ו-43. אך סופרים מאוחרים "תרגמו" את האלים למלאכים. המוצא הפוליתאיסטי של האמונה במלאכים מסביר את ההתנגדות לאמונה זו, התנגדות המתבטאת בעיקר בהשתקה ומאפיינת את שתי האסכולות הגדולות בספרות התורה ובספרי נביאים – האסכולה המשנה-תורתית והאסכולה הכוהנית. מהן קיבלו אחרונים בימי בית שני – קהלת והצדוקים. בד בבד צמחה בימיהם תורת מלאכים מפותחת אצל החוגים האפוקליפטיים. ב. 1.הנושא אמונת ישראל ונוסח המקרא המשיך להעסיק את א' רופא, ובמשך השנים הקדיש לכך מאמרים לא מעטים. השאלה היא, כיצד השפיעו התמורות באמונת ישראל בימי בית ראשון ובית שני על מסירת נוסח המקרא. זוהי שאלה שכבר העסיקה חוקרים בעמנו בדורות הקודמים, כגון אברהם גייגר ויצחק אריה זליגמן, והיא מהווה כר נרחב לחקירה. בין הנושאים שרופא כתב עליהם ייזכרו: (1) תיקוני הנוסח שנעשו בגלל עיקרון ייחוד הפולחן (2) התוספות ששולבו לכתובים כדי להטעים את מקומה של התורה (3) ניפוי השם 'צבאות' משמו של ה' (4) מחיקת המצבה שהייתה "שנואה על הבנים" (5)'תיקוני האהבה', כלומר תיקונים שבאו לשלול את האפשרות שה' שונא את ישראל (6) התיקונים משום כבודם של גדולי ישראל וגנותם של מתנגדיו. חקירת התיקונים הללו מביאה להבנה מקיפה יותר של אמונותיהם של הסופרים שהעתיקו את ספרי המקרא מיד עם היווצרם ובדורות שאחרי כן. ב. 2. היבט אחר ב'ביקורת נוסח המקרא' הוא בקו התפר בין ביקורת הנוסח לתולדות הספרות המקראית. רופא הטעים ששני תחומים אלה תלויים זה בזה. כך, בסוף ספר דברים פרק ה' הראה ששיקולים ספרותיים-סגנוניים מטים את הכף לטובת הנוסח הקצר המשתקף בתפילין מקומראן; ביהושע כ' שיקולים פרשניים והיבטים של ביקורת גבוהה (היא הביקורת המנסה לזהות ולתארך את החיבורים השונים שבמקרא) לימדו מכבר שתרגום השבעים עדיף על נוסח המסורה; ולעומת זאת בשופטים ו' הטעים רופא שנוסח המסורה עיקר ואילו כתב היד מקומראן דילג בטעות על פס' 7 – 10. גם זה נלמד מן הביקורת הגבוהה הישנה שזיהתה נכונה את האסכולה ההיסטורית "האלוהיסטית" שפעלה בספר שופטים הקדום. ב. 3. בחקירתו את נוסח המקרא, מחזיק רופא בעמדה שבביקורת הנוסח אין כללים נוקשים, שכוחם יפה תמיד. כך, לדעת רופא, אסור להיתפס לכלל של "הגרסה הקצרה היא העדיפה" כאילו הוא תקף בכל מקום. הסופרים האחרונים, מעתיקי ספרי המקרא, היו מתוחכמים דיים. אמנם לפעמים גיבבו על הכתוב תוספות, אבל פעמים אחרות קיצרו את ההרצאה שלפניהם מטעמים ספרותיים או אידיאולוגיים. אכן, בסיפור דוד וגלית (שמואל א י"ז) יש שיקולים מצד תולדות הספרות ותולדות הלשון להעדיף את הנוסח הארוך של נוסח המסורה על הנוסח הקצר המשתקף מתרגום השבעים. בספר ירמיה המצב מורכב יותר: יש מקרים שהנוסח הקצר, שהיה המצע של תרגום השבעים, קרוב יותר למקור, אך במקרים רבים הנוסח הקצר הוא תוצאה של פעולות עיבוד של המסרנים, על פי תפיסותיהם הספרותיות וההיסטוריות והשקפותיהם התיאולוגיות. בסוגייה זו חלק רופא על עמדותיו של עמיתו עמנואל טוב. ב. 4. חקר האמונות והדעות הביא את רופא לזהות את היסודות המדרשיים המשניים בעדי הנוסח של המקרא. אלה ניכרים בגלוסותֱ קצרות שבהן טיפל: שמות ב' 3 בכתב יד מקומראן, מלכים א כ"ב 28 בנוסח המסורה, רות ד' 11 בתרגום השבעים. אולם מלבדם הראה רופא שלפעמים העיבוד המדרשי מקיף יותר ומגמותיו -ההלכתיות, האגדיות והפרשניות- מתפרסות על ספר שלם. זהו המקרה של כתב היד מקומראן המכונה 4QSama. רופא זיהה את היסודות המדרשיים השונים בכתב יד זה והטעים שהצטברותם היתרה מוציאה אותו מחזקתו כ"ספר שמואל", ונכון יותר לראות בו "מדרש שמואל". בכך חלק על פרנק קרוס ותלמידיו מאסכולת הארוורד. ג. השערת התעודות וחיבורם של ספרי התורה. כל מי שבא לחקור את עולם האמונות והדעות שבתורה מתחייב ממילא לנקוט עמדה כלפי השערת התעודות. כך גם קרה לרופא כאשר חקר את האמונה במלאכים. לדעתו, אין מקום לערער על קיומן של האסכולות הגדולות שבתורה –ספר דברים וספר כוהנים. ואולם במה שנוגע לחומר הסיפורי המרובה צריך להשתחרר מן השבלונה המחלקת אותו כולו בין ארבע תעודות. דוגמה מאלפת מצויה בספר בלעם (במדבר כ"ב 2 – כ"ד 25). לאחר עיון ממושך הסיק רופא, שהסיפור לא נוצר על ידי הרכבתן יחדיו של שתי תעודות, ס"י ו-ס"א (J , E) האגדה על בלעם צמחה צמיחה אורגאנית והדרגתית; ראשיתה ב"נאומים" שבפרק כ"ד, ואילו הנדבך האחרון שבה הוא סיפור "המלאך, בלעם והאתון", המבקש לבזות את הנביא הנכרי שלא ראה את שראתה בהמתו. כן הדבר לגבי "סיפור אירוסי רבקה" (בראשית כ"ד). בחקירה מפורטת הוכיח רופא, שאין זה מיצירתו של ס"י, (J) אלא הוא תעודה עצמאית. זוהי פרדיגמה, סיפור מופת, מתקופה מאוחרת, הבא ללמד לקח לעדת שבי-ציון. (על סיפורים כאלה עיינו עוד להלן.) ד.1. סיפורי הנביאים: הסיפורת הנבואית במקרא – סוגיה ותולדותיה: בספר זה סיכם רופא בעשרה פרקים שמונה-עשרה שנה של עיון, בין השנים תשכ"ד ותשמ"ב. זהו ניסיון ראשון במחקר המקרא להקיף את כלל הסיפורים על הנביאים, להבחין בהם סוגים שונים (כגון לגנדה, ביוגראפיה, היסטוריוגראפיה, פרבולה), לתאר את מוצאו ואת התפתחותו של כל סוג ואת שעת היווצרם של הסוגים הללו. הלגנדה, למשל, נוצרה בקרב מעריציו של אלישע, בסוף המאה השמינית לפסה"נ; הפרבולה נוצרה כאשר תלמידי הנביאים החלו להתווכח על טיב שליחותו של הנביא ועל תכונותיו של דבר ה' שבפיו. קרוב לוודאי ששעת הופעתה הייתה בתחילת בית-שני. פסגת היצירה הספרותית על הנביאים היא האפופיה על אליהו ומלחמת ה' בבעל; בשלביה האחרונים תיארה הסיפורת הנבואית את גיבוריה כעדי אמונה (מארטירים), המלמדים לעולם כולו שה' הוא אלוהי אמת. ד. 2. הוויכוח התיאולוגי על מהות הנבואה. תכונותיו של דבר ה' העסיקו רבות את תלמידי הנביאים במאות השישית והחמישית לפסה"נ. האם דבר ה' מתקיים תמיד? השאלה עלתה בתוספת על חוק הנביא (דברים י"ח 21-22), בעריכה המשנה-תורתית של ספר מלכים, וכנגדם בספר יונה, בעריכה המשנה-תורתית של ספר ירמיה, בעיבודים של ספר יחזקאל (פרק ל"ג). שני נביאים בתקופה זו, ישעיהו השני וישעיהו השלישי, נקטו בשאלת טיבו של דבר ה' עמדות מנוגדות. זיהוין של עמדות אלה הביא את רופא למסקנה שיש לתקן את החלוקה המקובלת במחקר בין דבריהם של שני הנביאים הללו, ויש לתחום אותם כדלקמן: ישעיהו השני – פרקים מ'-נ"ג, ישעיהו השלישי – פרקים נ"ד-ס"ו. בכיוון זה כבר הורה, בסוף המאה התשע-עשרה, החוקר ההולנדי אברהם קינן. יש לקוות, שבמשך הזמן תתקבל החלוקה הזאת בקהילייה המדעית. ה. הספר מבוא לספר דברים צמח מן ההוראה באוניברסיטה העברית. תחילתו הייתה ברשימות שנכתבו עבור הסטודנטים בשנת תשל"ד, אחרי מלחמת יום כיפור, משום שגם המורה גם התלמידים נעדרו הרבה מן הכיתות. מבוא זה מנסה לברר את תכני ספר דברים ואת מבנהו, באשר הוא כולל בעיקרו שתי בריתות: ברית חורב (ד' 44 –כ"ח 68 + ל' 1 - 10) והברית בארץ מואב (כ"ח 69 – ל' 20). לזו האחרונה יש דמיון צורני לבריתות המדיניות, בעיקר החיתיות, מן האלף השני לפסה"נ. אולם החקירה של רופא איננה השוואתית בעיקרה, אלא היסטורית-פנימית. סתירות, כפילויות והבדלי סגנון מאפשרים לחשוף את הרבדים השונים שבספר, למן 'חומר המורשה' שהיה לפני המחברים, דרך שלבי החקיקה השונים, לפני הרפורמה של יאשיהו ובזמנה, ועד התוספות וההשלמות הפרשניות האחרונות, בימי בית שני. המבוא מאשש את המסקנה, שכבר עלתה במחקר, כי מוצאה הראשון של האסכולה המשנה-תורתית הוא במרכז הפולחני העתיק שנתקיים בשכם. ו. בספר מבוא לספרות המקרא השקיע רופא כארבע-עשרה שנות עבודה (תשנ"ב – תשס"ו). זהו ספר המבוא הראשון שנכתב עברית ברמה אקדמית, בידי מחבר אחד, מאז המבוא של מ"צ סגל מלפני שישים וכמה שנים; ומצד מגמתו הביקורתית קדמו לו רק ספריהם של רובשוב-סולוביטשיק וברנפלד שנתפרסמו בברלין לפני למעלה משמונים שנה. הספר מנסה לקדם את הבנת תולדות ספרות המקרא אצל הציבור המשכיל והתלמידים הבאים ללמוד מקרא באוניברסיטאות הישראליות. מטיבו של ספר מבוא אין בו שאיפה לחידושים, אלא רק ניסיון לתאר את הבעיות של הדיסציפלינה ואת השיטות הרווחות בה. מבוא זה מתייחד בכך, שאין הוא מציע לקורא את מסקנות מדע המקרא בחינת 'כזה ראה וקדש', אלא מסביר את הדרך שבה הלך המחקר עד שהגיע למסקנותיו. בחלק העוסק בספרות הנבואה, למשל, הועמדו לדיון שאלות עקרוניות, כגון, האם הוסיפו תלמידי הנביאים על דברי מוריהם? האם עיבדו את הנבואות? ומה ההוכחות לפעולות כאלה? ומהי האפוקליפטיקה? ובמה היא נבדלת מן הנבואה? בחלק הדן בשירה המזמורית יוחדו דיונים לשיטותיהם של גונקל, מאיר וייס וא"ל שטראוס. לצד סיכום דבריהם והדגמתם, הוסיף עליהם רופא דברי הסתייגות וביקורת. בספר יש חידוש אחד מובהק לעומת ספרי המבוא שנתפרסמו בשפות האירופאיות, זהו הפרק על הסיפורת המאוחרת (חלק ב', פרק ד'). כאן קיבץ רופא את ממצאיו מחקירות קודמות: סימנים של חיבור מאוחר מעידים שהסיפורים על אירוסי רבקה (בראשית כ"ד), על כרם נבות (מל"א כ"א), על דינה בשכם (בראשית ל"ד), על דוד וגלית (שמ"א י"ז) ועל מצור שומרון (מל"א כ') נתחברו בתחילת בית שני. הם מלמדים על לבטיה וציפיותיה של עדת שבי-ציון בתקופה הפרסית. ברור שהממצאים האלה תורמים לערער את השערת התעודות בתורה ואת ההשערה הרווחת על החיבור המשנה-תורתי המקיף מדברים א' ועד סוף ספר מלכים. יצירת הספרות המקראית היא יותר מגוונת והתפרסה על תקופת זמן ארוכה יותר ממה שהיה ועודנו מקובל במחקר המקרא. מחקרים ופרסומים ספרים 1. האמונה במלאכים בישראל בתקופת בית ראשון לאור מסורות מקראיות, עבודת דוקטור בהדרכת: פרופ' י"א זליגמן, הוגשה לסינאט האוניברסיטה העברית באפריל 1969, אושרה במרץ 1970, פורסמה במהדורת שכפול של 100 עותקים; הדפסה שנייה מתוקנת: ירושלים (הוצאת מקור בע"מ) תשל"ט, 388 עמ'. 2. מבוא לספר דברים, חלק ראשון, ירושלים (אקדמון) תשל"ה, 88 עמ'; הדפסה שנייה מתוקנת: תשל"ז; הדפסה שלישית: תשמ"א. :2.א מבוא לספר דברים, חלק ראשון ופרקי המשך, ירושלים (אקדמון) תשמ"ח, 325 עמ'. 3. ספר בלעם (במדבר כ"ב, ב – כ"ד, כה): עיון בשיטות הביקורת ובתולדות הספרות והאמונה במקרא, ירושלים (סימור) תש"ם, 77 עמ'. 4. סיפורי הנביאים. הסיפורת הנבואית במקרא, סוגיה ותולדותיה, ירושלים (מאגנס) תשמ"ג, 192 עמ'; מהדורה שנייה מתוקנת ומעובדת: ירושלים (מאגנס) תשמ"ו, 196 עמ'. :4א. The Prophetical Stories. The Narratives about the Prophets in the Hebrew Bible, Their Literary Types and History, Jerusalem (Magnes) 1988, 218 pp. :4ב. expanded edition Storie di profeti, Brescia (Paideia) 1991, 269 pp. :4ג. edition, translated from the Italian Povestvovaniya o prorokakh, Moskva-Ierusalim (Mosti), 1997 – 5757, 239 pp. 5. מבוא לספרות הנבואה, ירושלים (אקדמון) תשנ"ב, 99 עמ'. :5א. revised edition Introduzione alla letteratura profetica, Brescia (Paideia) 1995, 157 pp. :5ב. revised edition Introduction to the Prophetic Literature, Sheffield (Sheffield Academic Press) 1997, 118 pp. 6. מבוא לחיבור התורה, ירושלים (אקדמון) התשנ"ד, 141 עמ'. :6א. edition Introduction to the Composition of the Pentateuch, Sheffield (Sheffield Academic Press) 1999, 152 pp. :6ב. edition La composizione del Pentateuco – Introduzione, Bologna (Dehoniane) 1999, 160 pp. 7. מבוא לספרות ההיסטורית שבמקרא, ירושלים (כרמל) תשס"א, 115 עמ'. 8. Deuteronomy: Issues and Interpretation, London (Clark & Continuum) 2002, 258 pp. 9. מבוא לשירה המזמורית ולספרות החכמה שבמקרא, ירושלים (כרמל) תשס"ד, 171 עמ'. 10. מבוא לספרות המקרא, ירושלים (כרמל) תשס"ו, 502 עמ'; הדפסה שנייה: תשס"ז. Introduction to the Literature of the Hebrew Bible, Jerusalem (Simor) 2009, XII + 660 pp. עריכת ספרים וכתבי-עת 1. ספר זיכרון לאריה ל' קארפי – קובץ מחקרים לתולדות היהודים באיטליה, בעריכת איתיאל מילאנו, דניאל קארפי, אלכסנדר רופא, ירושלים (מוסד שלמה מאיר) תשכ"ז, 160 עמ' (עברית) 319 עמ' (איטלקית). 2. עיונים במקרא ובתקופתו ב': טליה רודין-אוברסקי, מאלוני ממרא עד סדום, ירושלים (סימור) תשמ"ב, 156 עמ'. 3. עיונים במקרא ובתקופתו ג': Emanuel Tov, The Text-Critical Use of the Septuagint 4. in Biblical Research, Jerusalem (Simor) 1981, 343 pp. 5. ספר יצחק אריה זליגמן – מאמרים במקרא ובעולם העתיק, ערכו יאיר זקוביץ ואלכסנדר רופא, ירושלים (א' רובינשטיין) תשמ"ג- תשמ"ה, כרכים א-ב (עברית), כרך ג' (לועזית), 572 + 346 עמ'. 6. עיונים במקרא ובתקופתו, ד': N. Na’aman, Borders and Districts in Biblical Historiography, Jerusalem (Simor) 1986, 275 pp. 7. טקסטוס, מחקרי מפעל המקרא של האוניברסיטה העברית, :8. כרך י"ח (תשנ"ה), כז + 179 עמ'. :9. כרך י"ט (תשנ"ח), מג + 185 עמ'. :10. כרך כ' (תשס"א), מא + 272 עמ'. :11. כרך כ"א (תשס"ב), ח + 264 עמ'. :12. כרך כ"ב (תשס"ה), יט + 197 עמ'. :13. כרך כ"ג (תשס"ז), פ + 233 עמ'. :14. כרך כ"ד (תשס"ט), י + 312 עמ'. 15. חבר מערכת כתב העת Henoch(טורינו, איטליה) מכרך י"ד (1992) עד כרך כ"ו (2004). מאמרים ודברי ביקורת 1. "סיומו של תהלים פרק פ'", תרביץ כ"ט (תש"ך), 113–124. 2. "עגלה ערופה", תרביץ ל"א (תשכ"ב), 119–145. 3. "יצא מחלב עינמו", תרביץ ל"ב (תשכ"ג), 109–113. 4. "קטעים מכתב יד נוסף של ספר היובלים במערה מס' 3 של קומראן (3 קו' יוב')", תרביץ ל"ד (תשכ"ה), 333–336. 5. "חיבור המבוא של ספר שופטים", תרביץ ל"ה (תשכ"ו), 201–213. 6. "דרכו הפרשנית של שד"ל", דעות ל"א (תשכ"ו), 49–53. 7. “Profilo di Giorgio Roifer”, Scritti in Memoria di Leone Carpi, a cura di D. Carpi et al., Gerusalemme 1967, 241- 260 8. 'המקום אשר יבחר' – על המקדש הירושלמי, ירושלים, משרד החינוך והתרבות, המחלקה להשתלמות מבוגרים, תשכ"ח, 13 עמ' פורסם כחוברת עצמאית. 9. (ערך) "משאת", אנציקלופדיה מקראית כרך ה', ירושלים תשכ"ח, 639 – 640. 10. of “H.H. Ben Sasson (ed.), History of the Jewish People, I”, JBL 89 (1970), 87-88 11. “La traduzione italiana dei Profeti di H. Gunkel”, Bibbia e Oriente 12 (1970), 38-42. 12. of “T. Ballarini et al., Introduzione alla Bibbia, con Antologia Esegetica”, JBL 89 (1970), 230 – 232. 13. “The Classification of the Prophetical Stories”, JBL 89 (1970), 427-440. 14. “The Strata of the Law about the Centralization of Worship and the History of the Deuteronomic Movement”, SVT 22 (1972) - Congress of Uppsala, 221-226. 15. "הבעל, הנביא והמלאך (מל"ב פרק א') – עיון בתולדות הספרות והאמונה במקרא", באר שבע א' (תשל"ג), 222–230. 16. “L’inscription de la citadelle d'Amman", Revue Biblique 80 (1973), 531-546 עם Emile Puech 17. ביקורת על “M. Weinfeld, Deuteronomy and the Deuteronomic School”, קרית ספר מ"ח (תשל"ג), 83–89. :17א. of “M. Weinfeld, Deuteronomy and the Deuteronomic School”, Christian News from Israel, 24 (1974), 204-209. בהשמטות קלות. 18. of “D.R. Hillers, Lamentations; Introduction, Translation and Notes”, IEJ 23 (1973), 190-191. 19. "חוקי המלחמה בספר דברים: מוצאם, מגמתם וחיוביותם", ציון ל"ט (תשל"ד), 156-143. :19א. גרסה אנגלית מעובדת: “The Laws of Warfare in the Book of Deuteronomy: Their Origins, Intent and Positivity”, JSOT 32 (1985), 23-44. 20. "עיונים בשאלת חיבורו של ספר ירמיה", תרביץ מ"ד (תשל"ה), 1 –29. 21. “Classes in the Prophetical Stories: the Didactic Legenda and the Parable", SVT 26 (1975), 143-164. 22. "סיפור אירוסי רבקה (בראשית כ"ד) – מחקר ספרותי-היסטורי", אשל באר שבע א' (תשל"ו), 67-42. 23. "השלמת הומויוטלאוטון בספרו של דוד ילין על ישעיה", קרית ספר נ"א (תשל"ו), 714. 24. "ארגון מערכת השיפוט בספר דברים", בית מקרא כ"א (תשל"ו) 210-199. :24א. גרסה אנגלית מעודכנת: “The Organization of the Judiciary in Deuteronomy (16.18-20; 17.8-13; 19.15; 21.22-23; 24.16; 25.1-3)”, The World of the Arameans 1:Biblical Studies in Honour of P.E. Dion, ed. by P.M.M. Weigl et al., Sheffield (Academic Press) 2001,92-112 25. "שאלת התגשמותן של נבואות, ישעיה נ"ה 6 – 11 ובעית ישעיהו השלישי", דברי הקונגרס העולמי השישי למדעי היהדות, כרך א', ירושלים תשל"ז, 213 – 221. :25א. גרסה אנגלית מורחבת: “How is the Word Fulfilled? Isaiah 55:6-11 within the Theological Debate of its Time”, Essays in Honor of B.S. Childs, ed. by B.M. Tucker et al., Philadelphia (Fortress) 1988, 246-261. 26. "סיפור מיכיהו בן ימלה (מל"א כ"ב, א-כח) ושאלת הסוגים של סיפורי הנביאים", הגות במקרא לזכר ישי רון, כרך ב', תל אביב (דון) תשל"ז, 233 – 244. 27. "דיני משפחה ואישות בספר דברים ובספר הברית", בית מקרא כ"ב (תשל"ד), 19 – 36. :27א. גרסה אנגלית מעובדת: “Family and Sex Laws in Deuteronomy and in the Book of Covenant”, Henoch 9 (1987), 131-158. 28. "סיומו של ספר יהושע לפי תרגום השבעים" שנתון למקרא ולחקר המזרח הקדום ב' (תשל"ז), 217 – 227. :28א. גרסה אנגלית: “The End of the Book of Joshua according to the Septuagint", Henoch 4 (1982), 17-36 29. "ברכת משה, מקדש נבו ושאלת מוצא הלויים", ספר ש"א ליונשטם, בעריכת י' אבישור וי' בלאו, ירושלים (רובינשטין) תשל"ח, 409 – 424. 30. "'המלאך' בקהלת ה, ה לאור נוסחת ויכוח חכמתית" ספר ח"א גינזברג (ארץ ישראל י"ד), בעריכת מ' הרן, ירושלים תשל"ט, 105 –109. 31. "שאלת חיבורה של פרשת 'וילך' לאור השערה על חילופי סדר עמודות בנוסח המקרא", שנתון למקרא ולחקר המזרח הקדום ג' (תשל"ט), 59 – 76. 32. " 0APOLOGOUMENOI בתרגום השבעים לירמיה ל"א 6 – שיבוש עתיק?" שנתון למקרא ולחקר המזרח הקדום ד' (תש"ם), 273 – 274. 33. "ישעיה ס"ו, א-ד: הכיתות ביהודה בתקופה הפרסית בעיני ישעיהו השלישי", אשל באר-שבע ב' (תש"ם), 27 – 37. :33א. גרסה אנגלית: “Isaiah. 66:1-4: Judean Sects in the Persian Period as Viewed by Trito-Isaiah”, Biblical and Related Studies Presented to Samuel Iwry, ed. by A. Kort and S. Morschauser, Winona Lake, Indiana (Eisenbrauns)1985, 205-217. 34. “La composizione di Genesi 24”, Bibbia e Oriente 23 (1981), 161-165. 35. "ביקורת הנוסח לאור הביקורת הספרותית-היסטורית: דברים ל"א 14 – 15", ספר צ"מ אורלינסקי (ארץ ישראל ט"ז), בעריכת ב"א לוין וא' מלמט, ירושלים תשמ"ב, 171 – 176. 36. "דברים ה, כח – ו, א: החיבור והנוסח לאור הסגנון המשנה-תורתי ושלוש תפילין מקומראן (137, 129, 128 Q4)", תרביץ נ"א (תשמ"ב), 177 – 184. :36א. גרסה אנגלית מעובדת ומורחבת: “Deuteronomy 5:28 – 6:1. Composition and Text in the Light of Deuteronomic Style and Three Tefillin from Qumran (4Q128, 129, 137)”, Henoch 7 (1985), 1-14. 37. "יצחק אריה זליגמן – מורה וחוקר", ספר יצחק אריה זליגמן, בעריכת י' זקוביץ וא' רופא, ירושלים (רובינשטין) תשמ"ג, 1 – 9. 38. "שיטת הביקורת הספרותית-היסטורית: מודגמת ביהושע כ'", ספר יצחק אריה זליגמן, בעריכת י' זקוביץ וא' רופא, ירושלים (רובינשטיין) תשמ"ג, 137 – 150. :38א. גרסה אנגלית מעובדת ומורחבת: "Joshua 20: Historico-Literary Criticism Illustrated", Empirical Models for Biblical Criticism, ed. by J.H. Tigay, Philadelphia, (Univ. of Pennsylvania) 1985, 131-147. 39. "מחקר המשפט המקראי לאור השיטה הפילולוגית-היסטורית", משפטים י"ג (תשמ"ד), 477 – 496. :39א. גרסה אנגלית ראשונה, קצרה יותר: “Methodological Aspects of the Study of Biblical Law”, Jewish Law Association – Proceedings of the Jerusalem Conference, 1980, ed. by B.S. Jackson, Atlanta (Scholars) 1986, 1-16. 40. ביקורת על: "אברהם נגב, אדוני המדבר, תולדות הנבטים וממלכתם, ירושלים 1983", בתוך: על הפרק, עלון למורים לתנ"ך בבתי הספר הכלליים, א' (תשמ"ד), 68-67. 41. "הברית בארץ מואב (דברים כח:סט-ל:כ)", באר-שבע ב' (תשמ"ה), 167 – 186. 42. "משה דוד קאסוטו – רשמיו של הצעיר בתלמידיו", בית מקרא ל' (תשמ"ה), 234 – 241. 43. "בכל זאת ישעיהו השלישי!", עיונים בשאלת חיבורם של ספרי תורה ונביאים, מאת אלכסנדר רופא, ירושלים (אקדמון) תשמ"ה, 119-108. על הפרק, עלון למורים לתנ"ך בבתי הספר הכלליים, גליון 2 (1986), 7 – 15 44. "נחש מלך בני עמון על פי מגילת שמואל מקומראן", בית מקרא ל' (תשמ"ה), 456 – 462. :44א. גרסה אנגלית ראשונה, קצרה יותר: . “The Acts of Nahash according to 4QSama”, IEJ 32 (1982), 129-133. 45. “The Covenant in the Land of Moab (Dt 28, 69 – 30, 20). Historico–Literary, Comparative and Form-critical Considerations", Das Deuteronomium. Entstehung, Gestalt und Botschaft, ed. by N. Lohfink, BETL 68, Leuven 1985, 310-320. Christensen (ed.), A Song of Power and the Power of Song: Essays on the Book of Deuteronomy, Winona Lake, Indiana (Eisenbrauns), 1993, 269–280 46- 48. Articles: “Baruch”, “Elijah”, “Jeremiah, The book of", Harper's Dictionary of the Bible,1985, pp. 95-96, 256-258, 456-458. (הערכים, בייחוד הערך על ירמיהו, נערכו שלא על דעת המחבר, הערך על ירמיה תוקן במהדורה הבאה: The Harper Collins Bible Dictionary, 1996, 490-492. 49. “The Monotheistic Argumentation in Deuteronomy IV 32-40: Contents, Composition and Text”, VT 35 (1985) 434-445. 49א. גרסה עברית: "הטיעון המונותיאיסטי בדברים ד', לב-מ – תוכן, חיבור ונוסח", בית מקרא ל"א (תשמ"ו), 211 – 219. 50. "ירמיהו וספרו – דברי סיכום", בית מקרא ל"א (תשמ"ו) 315-308. 51. "הדיבר העשירי וחוקי 'רעך' בספר דברים", עשרת הדיברות בראי הדורות, ירושלים (מאגנס) תשמ"ו, 51-35. :51א. גרסה אנגלית מתוקנת: “The Tenth Commandment in the Light of Four Deuteronomic Laws”, The Ten Commandments, Jerusalem (Magnes) 1990, 45-65. 52. "סידורם של החוקים בספר דברים", ספר זיכרון למ"ד קאסוטו, בעריכת ש"א ליונשטם, ירושלים (מאגנס) תשמ"ו, 217 – 235. :52א. גרסה אנגלית: “The Arrangement of the Laws in Deuteronomy”, ETL 64 (1988) 265-287 53. "לתולדותיהן של ערי המקלט במשפט המקראי", בית מקרא ל"א (תשמ"ו) 110 –133. :53א. גרסה אנגלית: “The History of the Cities of Refuge in Biblical Law”, Scripta Hierosolymitana 31 – Studies in Bible, ed. by S. Japhet, Jerusalem (Magnes) 1986, 205-239. 54. "מלחמת דוד וגלית – אגדה, תיאולוגיה ואסכטולוגיה", אשל באר-שבע ג' (תשמ"ו), 89-55 :54א. גרסה אנגלית: “The Battle of David and Goliath – Folklore, Theology, Eschatology", Judaic Perspectives on Ancient Israel, ed. by B.A. Levine and J. Neusner, Philadelphia (Fortress) 1987, 117-151. 55. “Alle radici della nostra cultura: la Bibbia Ebraica" Atti del convegno inaugurale dell'associazione 'Biblia', Firenze 1986, 15-23. 56. "בין יעוד וירידה – ארץ ישראל בתחילת בית שני", קתדרה, לתולדות ארץ ישראל ויישובה 41 (תשרי תשמ"ז), 3 – 10. 57. "ספר דברים – דברי סיכום", בית מקרא ל"ב (תשמ"ז), 216-206. 58. "שיטת תולדות המסורות ויצירתם של סיפורי יעקב" תרביץ נ"ו (תשמ"ז), 593 – 597. 59. “Gli albori delle sette nel Giudaismo postesilico (Notizie inedite dai Settanta, Trito-Isaia, Siracide e Malachia)", Associazione italiana per lo studio del Giudaismo – Congresso di San Miniato, 1984, Atti, Roma (Carucci) 1987, 25-35. :59א. גרסה אנגלית מעובדת ומורחבת: “The Onset of Sects in Postexilic Judaism", Essays in Tribute to H.C. Kee, ed. by P. Borgen et al., Philadelphia (Fortress) 1988, 39-49. 59ב. גרסה עברית, מורחבת שוב: "ראשית צמיחתן של הכיתות בימי בית שני" קתדרה 49 (תשרי תשמ"ט), 13 – 22. [= נדפס שנית ב-מדינת החשמונאים, ליקטו וערכו – א' רפפורט וי' רונן, ירושלים (יד בן צבי) תל אביב (האוניברסיטה הפתוחה) תשנ"ד, 409 – 418. 60. “La fede di castità di Rica Nunes Franco", AION 47 (1987), 435-440. 61. “The Vineyard of Naboth – the Origin and Message of the Story, VT 38 (1988), 89-104. :61א. גרסה עברית מתוקנת: "כרם נבות – מקור הסיפור ומגמתו", בית מקרא ל"ג (תשמ"ח), 432 – 446. 62. “Qumranic Paraphrases, the Greek Deuteronomy and the Late History of the Biblical Nasi'”,Textus 14 (1988), 163-174. 63. “The Arrangement of the Book of Jeremiah”, ZAW 101 (1989), 390–398. 64. “The Nomistic Correction in Biblical Manuscripts and its Occurrence in 4QSama”, RdQ 54 (Dec. 1989), 247-254. 65. "'כי יבוא כנהר צר' (ישעיה נ"ט, יט) – עיון בחזון הגאולה של ישעיהו השלישי", ספר חי"מ גבריהו, בעריכת ב"צ לוריא, ירושלים (החברה לחקר המקרא) תש"ן, 177 – 184. :65א. גרסה אנגלית מקוצרת: “Isaiah 59:19 and Trito-Isaiah’s Vision of Redemption", BETL 81 – The Book of Isaiah, ed. by J. Vermeylen, Leuven 1989, 407 – 410. 66. “4QSama in the Light of Historico-Literary Criticism: The Case of 2Sam 24 and 1Chr 21”, Biblische und Judaistische Studien – Fs. P. Sacchi, ed. by A. Vivian, Frankfurt a.M. (Lang) 1990, 109-119. 67. “An Enquiry into the Betrothal of Rebekah”, Die hebraeische Bibel und ihre zweifache Nachgeschichte – Fs. R. Rendtorff, ed. by E. Blum et al., Neukirchen-Vluyn (Neukirchener Verlag) 1990, 27-39. 68. of "L.M. Barré, The Rhetoric of Political Persuasion, 1988”, Biblica 71 (1990), 260-262. 69. "ירושלים – העיר אשר בחר ה'" ירושלים בימי בית ראשון, בעריכת ד' עמית ור' גונן (סדרת עידן), ירושלים (יד בן צבי) תשנ"א, 51 – 62. 70. “Ephraimite versus Deuteronomistic History", Scritti in onore di J.A. Soggin, a cura di D. Garrone e F. Israel, Brescia (Paideia) 1991, 221-235. Knoppers and J.G. McConville (eds.), Reconsidering Israel and Judah: Recent Studies on the Deuteronomistic History (Sources for Biblical and Theological Studies 8), Winona Lake, Indiana (Eisenbrauns), 2000, 462–474 :70א. גרסה עברית: "ההיסטוריוגרפיה בשלהי תקופת המלוכה: החיבור האפרתי כנגד החיבור המשנה-תורתי", בית-מקרא ל"א (תשנ"ג), 14 – 28. 71. “The Name YHWH Seba’ot and the Shorter Recension of Jeremiah”, Prophetie und geschichtliche Wirklichkeit im alten Israel – Fs.S. Herrmann, ed. by R. Liwak und S. Wagner, Stuttgart (Kohlhammer) 1991, 307-315. 72. “A Neglected Meaning of the Verb k.w.l. and the Text of 1QS VI: 11-13” Sha’arei Talmon, ed. by M. Fishbane and E. Tov, Winona Lake, Ind. (Eisenbrauns) 1992, 315-321. 73. ביקורת על: Thomas M. Krapf, Yehezkel Kaufmann , ein Lebens – und Erkenntnisweg zur Theologie der hebraeischen Bibel, Berlin 1990,, קרית ספר ס"ד (תשנ"ב- ג) 159- 161; תרגום ספרדי מקוצר: Sefarad 53 (1993), 217- 219 75. “The Piety of the Torah-Disciples at the Winding-up of the Hebrew Bible: Josh 1:8; Ps 1:2; Isa 59:21”, Bibel in juedischer und christlichen Tradition – Festschrift J. Maier, ed. by H. Merklein et al., Frankfurt a.M. (Hain) 1993, 78-85. 75א. גרסה עברית מורחבת: "המסירות ללימוד התורה בשלהי התקופה המקראית: יהו' א, ח; תה' א,ב; יש' נט, כא", המקרא בראי מפרשיו – ספר זיכרון לשרה קמין, בעריכת ש' יפת, ירושלים (מאגנס) תשנ"ד, 628-622. 76. "אגדת המשפחה כמקור לתולדות ההתנחלות בארץ", ארץ-ישראל כ"ד – ספר אברהם מלמט, בעריכת ש' אחיטוב וב"א לוין, ירושלים (החברה לחקירת ארץ ישראל ועתיקותיה) תשנ"ד, 187 – 191. 76א. גרסה אנגלית מורחבת: “Clan Sagas as a Source in Settlement Traditions”, Essays in Honor of Burke O. Long, ed. by R.C. Culley & S.M. Olyan, Providence RI (Brown Judaic Studies 325) 2000, 191-203. . 77. "רשימת נביאי השקר מקומראן - שתי חידות ופתרונן", הארץ, 13 באפריל 1994, עמ' ב 11 78. “The Editing of the Book of Joshua in the Light of 4QJosha”, New Qumran Texts and Studies – Proceedings of the First Meeting of the International Organization for Qumran Studies, Paris 1992, ed. by G.J. Brooke with F. Garcia Martinez, Leiden (Brill) 1994, 73-80. 79. “Tracce d'influenza greca nel diritto e nella leggenda della Bibbia Ebraica", Vie di comunicazione e incontri di culture dall'antichitá al medio evo tra oriente e occidente, Atti del Congresso Internazionale A.I.C.C., St. Vincent 17/18 ottobre 1992, a cura di Mariagrazia Vacchina, Region Autonome Vallee d'Aoste 1994, 56- 61. 80. “Promise and Covenant: The Promise to the Patriarchs in Late Biblical Literature", Divine Promises to the Fathers in the Three Monotheistic Religions, ed. by A. Niccacci, Jerusalem (Franciscan Press) 1995, 52 – 59, 152, 155. 81. “Not Exile but Annihilation for Zedekiah's People: The Purport of Jeremiah 52 in the Septuagint”, VIII Congress of the International Organization for Septuagint and Cognate Studies, Paris 1992, ed. by L. Greenspoon and O. Munnich, Atlanta GA (Scholars) 1995, 165-170. 81א. גרסה עברית מורחבת: "לא גלות אלא השמדה לעמו של צדקיהו – המסר של ירמיה נב, לפי תרגום השבעים" אור ליעקב – לזכרו של יעקב שלום ליכט, בעריכת י' הופמן, פ' פולק, ירושלים (ביאליק) תשנ"ז, 180 – 184. 82. “Eliseo a Dotan (2Re 6,8-23) – Saggio di critica storica-letteraria coll'ausilio della tradizione giudaica", Rivista Biblica 43/1-2 (Festschrift E. Galbiati; 1995), 45-54. :82א. גרסה עברית: "אלישע בדותן (מל"ב ו', ח-כג): ביקורת ספרותית-היסטורית בסיוע מן המדרש", בית-מקרא מ' (תשנ"ה), 12-3. :82ב. גרסה אנגלית: “Elisha at Dothan ( 2 Kings 6:8-23) Historico-Literary Criticism Sustained by the Midrash”, Ki Baruch Hu- .. Studies in Honor of Baruch A. Levine, ed. by R. Chazan et al., Winona Lake, Indiana (Eisenbrauns) 1999, 345-353. 83. "אמו של משה ושפחתה לפי מגילת שמות מקומראן (4QExodb)", בית מקרא מ' (תשנ"ה), 199 – 202. :83א. גרסה אנגלית: "Moses' Mother and her Slave-Girl according to 4QExod", DSD 9 (2002),1-6. 84. "תרגום השבעים לרות ד 11 – דראמאטיזאציה מדרשית", בתוך: Texts, Temples and Traditions – A Tribute to Menahem Haran, ed. by M.V. Fox et al., Winona Lake, Indiana (Eisenbrauns) 1996, 119*-124*. :84א. גרסה אנגלית: "Ruth 4: 11LXX - A Midrashic Dramatization", Textus 20 (2000), 129-140. 85. "ציון יעלו לקץ הימין! חזון גאולה בפיוט של רבי בנימין מן הענוים", ספר זכרון מ"ע הרטום, תל אביב (סיני) תשנ"ו, 291-280. 86. "המדינה של דוד – מהפכה ומלחמת אזרחים", דוד מלך ישראל חי וקיים?, בעריכת ה' ברון וא' ליפשיץ, ירושלים (סימור) 1997, 203 – 208. נדפס שוב: בית-מקרא מ"ב (תשנ"ז), 315 – 319. 87. "המורה ויובלו" ספר יובל לדניאל קארפי, תל אביב תשנ"ו, האומה 130 (חורף תשנ"ח), 222–228 בהשמטות 88. “Dall’ascolto al racconto: nascita della Bibbia Ebraica", Dagli Dei a Dio – Parole sacre e parole profetiche sulle sponde del Mediterraneo, Atti del Convegno Internazionale di Studi promosso dall'Associazione 'Biblia' – Bari 13 – 15 settembre 1991, a cura di C. Colafemmina, Palo di Colle, Bari (Biblia) 1997, 81-87. 89. “The Methods of Late Biblical Scribes as Evidenced by the Septuagint Compared with the Other Textual Witnesses", Tehillah le-Moshe – Biblical and Judaic Studies in Honor of Moshe Greenberg, ed. by M. Cogan et al., Winona Lake, Indiana (Eisenbrauns) 1997, 259-270. 90. From Tradition to Criticism: Jewish Sources as an Aid to the Critical Study of the Hebrew Bible”, Congress Volume Cambridge 1995, ed. by J.A. Emerton, (SVT 66), Leiden (Brill) 1997, 235 –247. 91. “The Historical Significance of Secondary Readings", The Quest for Context and Meaning – Studies in Biblical Intertextuality in Honor of J.A. Sanders, ed. by C.A. Evans and S. Talmon, Leiden (Brill) 1997, 393 – 402. 91א. גרסה עברית מתוקנת: "החשיבות ההיסטורית של גירסאות משניות בנוסח המקרא", בית מקרא מ"ג (תשנ"ח), 218 – 226. 92. "אחרית דבר", בתוך: ה' גונקל, אגדות בראשית. ספרות המקרא, ירושלים תשנ"ח, 192-183. 93. "כאשר המדע נוגע ביסודות של אמונה", הארץ – תרבות וספרות, כ"ט באב תשנ"ח (21.8.98), עמ' 3 קוצר והכותרות נוסחו בידי העורך 94. “4QMidrash Samuel? - Observations concerning the Character of 4QSama”, Textus 19 (1998), 63-74. 95. “Biblical Antecedents of the Targumic Solution of Metaphors (Ps 89:41-42; Ezek 22:25-28; Gen 49:8-9, 14-15)”, Interpretation of the Bible, ed. by J. Krasovec, Ljubljana (Slovenska akademija) 1998, 333-340. 95א. גרסה עברית מורחבת: "ביאור לשונות ציוריים – תקדימים מקראיים לתכונה של התרגום (תה' פ"ט 41 – 42, יחז' כ"ב 25 – 28, בר' מ"ט 8 – 9, 14 – 15)", עיוני מקרא ופרשנות, כרך ו: ספר זיכרון ליהודה קומלוש, בעריכת רימון כשר ומשה צפור, רמת-גן (בר אילן), תשס"ג, 309–314. 96. “Attività sionistica a Pisa tra la prima e la seconda guerra mondiale", Gli Ebrei di Pisa (secoli IX-XX), Atti del convegno internazionale, Pisa, 3-4 ottobre 1994, a cura di M. Luzzati, Pisa (Pacini) 1998, 375-380. 97. "סיפור האסיפה בשכם (יהושע כד,א-כח, לא) – נוסח, ספרות, היסטוריה", דברי הקונגרס העולמי השנים-עשר למדעי היהדות, חטיבה א: המקרא ועולמו, ירושלים: האיגוד העולמי למדעי היהדות , תשנ"ט,25-17. 98. (Art.) “Isac Leo Seeligmann”, Dictionary of Biblical Interpretation, ed. by J.H. Hayes, Nashville, TN (Abingdon) 1999, Vol. II, 451-452. 99. “Historico-Literary Aspects of the Qumran Biblical Scrolls", Proceedings of the International Congress – The Dead Sea Scrolls: Fifty Years after their Discovery, ed. by L.H. Shiffman et al., Jerusalem (Israel Exploration Society etc.) 2000,30-39. 99א. גרסה עברית: "תהליכים ביצירת ספרי המקרא לאור מגילות קומראן", בתוך: יובל לחקר מגילות מדבר יהודה, בעריכת ב' ניצן וג' ברין, ירושלים (יד יצחק בן צבי) תשס"א, 139-127. 100. The End of the Song of Moses (Deuteronomy 32:43) – An Essay at constitutio textus” Liebe und Gebot: Studien zum Deuteronomium (Festschrift L. Perlitt), ed. by R.G. Kratz and H. Spieckermann, Goettingen (Vandenhoek & Ruprecht) 2000, 164-172 101. “The Reliability of the Sources about David’s Reign – An Outlook from Political Theory”, Mincha: Festgabe fuer Rolf Rendtorff zum 75. Geburtstag, ed. by E. Blum Neukirchen-Vluyn (Neukirchener) 2000, 217-227. 102. 'אשת חיל', gunh_ suneth&, ועריכתו של ספר משלי", תשורה לשמואל: מחקרים בעולם המקרא, בעריכת צ' טלשיר ואחרים, ירושלים (ביאליק) תשס"א, 390-382. 102א. גרסה אנגלית מורחבת: "The Valiant Woman, gunh_ suneth& and the Redaction of the: Book of Proverbs",Vergegenwaertigung des Alten Testament (Festschrift für Rudolf Smend),ed. by Chr. Bultmann et al., Goettingen (Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht) 2002,145-155. 103. “La formula sapienziale 'Non dire…’ e l’angelo di Qohelet 5:5”, Il libro del Qohelet: tradizione, redazione, teologia, a cura di G. Bellia - A. Passaro, Milano (Paoline) 2001, 217-226 103א. גרסה אנגלית מתוקנת:"The Wisdom Formula 'Do not say…' and the Angel in Qoh.5.5", Reading from Right to Left: Essays …in Honour of David J.A. Clines, ed. by J. Ch. Exum and H.G.M. Williamson (Sheffield Academic Press), 2003, 364-376. 104. “Il divenire del testo ebraico: Correzioni di carattere teologico nella Bibbia Ebraica” Ricerche Storico Bibliche 13 (2001), 95-104. 105. "קאסוטו חוקר המקרא: תכניתו משנת ת"ש במבט משנת תשס"ב", בית מקרא מ"ז (תשס"ב), 289 – 304. 106. "תופעת השלמת כתובים בידי מעתיקים והנוסח של תה' צ"א 4 מקומראן (11QPsApa 11Q11 =), תרביץ עב (תשס"ג), עמ' 311–320 107. "שמואל דוד לוצאטו – פרשן ומבקר הנוסח על פי פירושו לספר ירמיה", שמואל דוד לוצאטו מאתיים שנה להולדתו (איטליה כינוסים, סדרת מוספים 2), ערכו ר' בונפיל ואחרים, ירושלים (מאגנס) תשס"ג, קעז–קפח. 108. “La percezione del tempo nella storiografia biblica”, Humanitas 58 (2003), 243–249 109. “Note sul testo ebraico e la traduzione greca dei libri di ‘Giosué’ e ‘Giudici’ – correzioni nomistiche”, Annali di Scienze Reliogiose 8 (2003), 1–14 110. of “M. Liverani, Oltre la Bibbia: Storia antica di Israele, Bari (Laterza) 2003”, Henoch 25 (2003), 361–371 111. "תולדות אמונת ישראל ונוסח המקרא: תיקוני ייחוד הפולחן", עיוני מקרא ופרשנות, כרך ז:מנחת ידידות והוקרה למנחם כהן ,בעריכת ש' ורגון ואחרים, רמת-גן (אוניברסיטת בר-אילן) תשס"ה,283- 308. :111א. גרסה אנגלית: “The History of Israelite Religion and the Biblical Text: Corrections Due to the Unification of Worship”, Emanuel: Studies…in Honor of Emanuel Tov, ed. by Sh. Paul et al., Leiden (Brill) 2003, 759-793 112. "יהושע בן נון בתולדות המסורת המקראית", תרביץ עג (תשס"ד), 333–364. :112א. גרסה איטלקית: “Giosué figlio di Nun nella storia della tradizione biblica”, Ricerche Storico Bibliche 18 (2006), 53–90 113. "ואין אפוד ותרפים – ואין כהנה ואורים" – הושע ג', ד בתרגום השבעים ובפרפראזות שבדברי הימים ובספר ברית דמשק",מחקרי תלמוד ג', ... לזכרו של אפרים אלימלך אורבך, בעריכת יעקב זוסמן ודוד רוזנטל, ירושלים (מאגנס) תשס"ו, 864- 875. :113א. גרסה אנגלית: “No Ephod or Teraphim – oudè hierateías oudè dē&lōn: Hosea 3:4 in the LXX and in the Paraphrases of Chronicles and the Damascus Document”, Sefer Moshe: The Moshe Weinfeld Jubilee Volume, ed. by Ch. Cohen et l., Winona Lake, IN (Eisenbrauns) 2004, 135-149. 114. “The Extent of Trito-Isaiah according to Kuenen and Elliger: Chaps. 54–66”, Henoch 26 (2004), 128–135. :114א. גירסה עברית מעובדת: "היקפו של ישעיהו השלישי בעקבות אברהם קינן: ישעיהו נ"ד – ס"ו", מורשת ישראל 5 (אלול תשס"ח), 9 – 17. 115. "Revealed Wisdom from the Bible to Qumran", Sapiential Perspectives: Wisdom Literature in the Light of the Dead Sea Scrolls, ed. by J.J. Collins and G. Sterling, Leiden (Brill) 2004, 1-11. 116. 153-157of “Steven L. Mckenzie, King David: A Biography”, JQR 94 (2004), 117. “The Formcritical Problem of the Hexateuch - Revisited", Altes Testament und Moderne, 10: Das Alte Testament — Ein Geschichtsbuch?, ed. by E. Blum et al., Münster (Lit Verlag) 2005, 41–46 118. "Gerusalemme citta' di Davide", Nel Suo Nome: Conflitti, riconoscimento, convivenzadelle religioni, Bologna 2005, 233-238. 119. "חקירת נוסח המקרא לאור הביקורת הספרותית-היסטורית: תוכחת 'איש נביא' בשופטים ו' 7–10", באר שבע י"ח: על קו התפר – בין ביקורת הנוסח לביקורת ספרותית, דברי כינוס לכבוד אלכסנדר רופא, בעריכת צ' טלשיר וד' עמארה, באר שבע (אוניברסיטת בן גוריון בנגב) תשס"ה, 39–50 :119א. גרסה איטלקית: “Lo studio del testo biblico alla luce della critica storico-letteraria: La reprimenda dell’uomo-profeta (’iš nabi’) in Gdc 6, 7–10”, Henoch 27 (2005), 137–148 :119ב. גרסה אנגלית מתוקנת: "Studying the Biblical Text in the Light of Historico-Literary Criticism: The Reproach of the Prophet in Judg 6:7-10 and 4QJudga", The Dead Sea Scrolls in Context,edited by A. Lange and M. Weigoldt 120. "פרימו לוי וספרו 'אם זה אדם'", נתיב ו (נובמבר 2005), 91–96. 121. "תנופות לחם לשאול המלך: שמ"א י 4 במגילה מקומראן ובתרגום השבעים", מגילות ג' (תשס"ה), 245 – 250 . 122. "הערות על ברית דמשק ה 15; ו 14", מגילות ד (תשס"ו), 207–211. 123. "'אהבתי אתכם' – תיקוני אהבה בספרי הנביאים: עמוס ו 8; הושע א 6; ירמיה לא 31", עיוני מקרא ופרשנות, כרך י: מנחות ידידות והוקרה לשמואל ורגון , רמת-גן תשע"א, 515 – 524. 124. "על תולדות ישראל ואמונתו", נתיב 2 (115), מרץ 2007 – ניסן תשס"ז, 90-95. 125. "כהנים שנשבו או נדדו: מישעיהו השלישי עד ברית דמשק", תרביץ ע"ה (תשס"ו), 289 – 294. 126. "ספר שמואל או מדרש שמואל? העלאת הארון לירושלים במגילה 4Q51", מגילות ה–ו (תשס"ח), 237 -243 127. “ Zechariah 12:12-14 and Hosea 10:5 in the Light of an Ancient Mourning Practice”,Birkat Shalom: Studies…Presented to S.M. Paul, ed. by Ch. Cohen et al., Winona Lake, IN (Eisenbrauns),2008, 2 vols. , 1.299-304. 128. “Not by Language Alone: Non Linguistic Arguments for the Dating of Biblical Documents”, Houses Full of All Good Things – Essays in Memory of Timo Veijola, edited by J. Pakkala and M. Nissinen, Helsinki – Goettingen 2008, 656=665. 129. “The Scribal Concern for the Torah Evidenced by the Textual Witnesses of the Hebrew Bible”, Mishneh Todah: Studies in Deuteronomy and Its Cultural Environment in Honor of Jeffrey H. Tigay, edited by N. Sacher Fox et al.,Winona Lake, Indiana 2009, 229-242. 130. " גרן השערים ברות ג, ב: לשון חכמים במקרא", מחקרים בלשון יא-יב: ספר אבי הורביץ, בעריכת אהרן ממן ושמואל פסברג, ירושלים התשס"ט, 283-286. 131. "ולא תקים לך מצבה אשר שנא ה' אלהיך – רישומו של הכתוב על נוסחי המקרא", טקסטוס כ"ג (תשס"ז], א-ט 132."Defilement of Virgins in Biblical Law and the Case of Dinah (Genesis 34)", Biblica 86 (2005), 369-375. 133."Isac Leo Seeligmann – Text Criticism in Context", Textus 24 (2009), 1-14 134. "ביקורת הנוסח כחלק מן הלימוד הפילולוגי-היסטורי: לשאלת שני הנוסחים של ספר ירמיה", תרביץ ע"ח (תשס"ט), 5 -25. 135. "תהלים קנא, קלב, קיד ושאלת הסוגים הספרותיים בשירה המזמורית", ש"י לשרה יפת: מחקרים במקרא, בפרשנותו ובלשונו, עורכים מ' בר-אשר ואחרים, ירושלים תשס"ח, 433 -441. 136. "Elders or Youngsters? Critical Remarks on 1 Kings 12" , One God – One Cult - O ne Nation Archaeological and Biblical Perspectives, ed. by R.G. Kratz and H. Spieckermann (BZAW 405), Berlin 2010, 79-89. :136א. גירסה עברית מורחבת: "זקנים או צעירים? סיפור האסיפה בשכם (מל"א יב 1 -18) בהארה ביקורתית", מועד י"ט (תשס"ט), 35 – 43. 137."Midrashic Traits in 4Q51 (so-called 4QSama", Archaeology of the Books of Samuel: The Entangling of the Textual and Literary History, edited by Ph. Hugo and A. Schenker (SVT 132), Leiden 2010, 75 – 88. "Le origini dell' aspettativa messianica nella Bibbia Ebraica", Per una cultura di pace in Terra .138 Santa, a cura di C. Foppa Pedretti, Milano: Edizioni Terra Santa 2010, 13-25. 139. "גירושין במקרא ומשמעותו של 'ספר כריתות'", תרביץ ע"ח (תשס"ט), 437 – 446. 140. "ןינהו כל בית ישראל אחרי ה': האגרון המקראי לאור הביקורת הספרותית-היסטורית", ספר ישראל ייבין 141. "The Text-Criticism of Psalm 80 – Revisited", VT (forthcoming) 142. "מסירת נוסח המקרא לאור תולדות האמונה הישראלית: תיקונים משום כבודם של גדולי האומה ומשום קלונם של רשעים", ספר דוד וייסרט (טקסטוס כ"ה) 143. אמונת ישראל ונוסח המקרא; תיקונים בנוסחי המקרא לאור תולדות אמונת ישראל קישורים חיצוניים * ב * מאמרים של אלכסנדר רופא באתר הספרייה הווירטואלית של המרכז לטכנולוגיה חינוכית * . כתבה על ספרו של אלכסנדר רופא "מבוא לספרות המקרא". קטגוריה:חוקרי מקרא קטגוריה:משפחת רויפר